Moonlighters of the Other Side of the Galaxy/Transcript
Narrator: Moonlighters. (A comet passes by and burns the opening title.) Narrator: One morning, two moon creatures, Biblock and Hoblock, were out for a stroll, then they saw something lying on the moon dust. (The moon creatures examine the object.) Narrator: Neither Biblock nor Hoblock knew what it could be. They decided after much discussion to leave the strange object where it was... (The moon creatures go to their moon city.) Narrator: ...then they went back to their moon city, and asked their computer what he thought it might be. (The computer studies the object.) Narrator: The computer studied the object. Computer: I think it's something the earth people made a long time ago. Narrator: Said the computer. (The computer shows a pair of keys and then an old telephone.) Computer: Oh, no, no, no. That's not it. No, no, no, no. (It shows a tape.) Computer: Come out here. (It shows a pair of roller skates, then a comb.) Computer: Okay, no, that's not it! (It shows an umbrella and a sneaker. Hoblock crosses his arms, and the computer finally shows a lighter.) Computer: Ahh, a lighter. Now let's see. (The computer examines the lighter and zooms in.) Computer: Oh, lighters can be very dangerous. Children should never touch them. They can cause fire, and fire can destroy buildings and burn people. Long ago, here on the moon, we learned how to live without fire. (The computer gets some footage from long ago when the moon creatures tried to keep warm underground.) Computer: In those days, we moon creatures used to live in cold, dark, holes under the ground. Everyone had to use fires to keep themselves warm. Sometimes, they didn't work very well. Now we live in a modern moon city, warmed by the Sun. (Biblock turns off the computer.) Narrator: Biblock warned Hoblock that they better not have anything to do with the dangerous earth object, and it was a good thing that they had not touched it. Hoblock agreed. (It becomes night.) Narrator: That night, when all the other moon creatures were asleep, Hoblock went out to where the lighter was lying. (Hoblock prepares to take the lighter.) Narrator: He wanted to know if all the things the computer had told him were true. He found the lighter and took it back to the city. (Hoblock takes the lighter, goes to the city, and plays with it. The moon city catches on fire.) Narrator: Soon, the whole moon city was ablaze, just as their computer had warned. (The next morning, the moon creatures, injured, were cross at Hoblock.) Narrator: Hoblock was in terrible disgrace. (The moon creatures go back underground.) Narrator: And all the unhappy moon creatures had to return to their deep, dark, holes in the ground while they rebuilt their moon city. (Hoblock tries to fix the computer.) Narrator: Hoblock was given the job of repairing the computer, something that was going to take a very long time, and because everyone was so cross with Hoblock, they never came to visit him. (Hiblick brings Hoblock sandwiches.) Narrator: Except his little sister Hiblick, who bought him sandwiches every day, and every day Hoblock repeated the same warning to her, Hoblock: Never play with lighters. (Hiblick points to the text, "And never play with matches either!") Narrator: And grown-ups, keep lighters and matches away from children. Category:Transcripts